Buena Elección
by One.Guest
Summary: One-Shot Vegebul: Las decisiones no siempre son las acertadas, aún así, hay quien corre con la suerte de encontrar las sorpresas más inesperadas y la metamorfosis inconcedida de quien menos esperas... Al final, puedes decir que hiciste la mejor elección de tu vida y que así mismo, te volverías a equivocar././ Espero le den una oportunidad y les guste tanto como a mi.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi creación: cada uno de ellos son de la autoría del maestro Akira Toriyama; yo solo los someto a mi voluntad literaria.

* * *

 ** _Pasado_**

* * *

 _Desde sus primeros pasos, el temor de que se hiciera daño estuvo en mente de los que habitaban la casa, bueno, en casi todos. Así es que bajo ese temor fueron colocados barandales alrededor de la escalera con tal de que el pequeño deambulante no subiera por ellas._

 _Era tan hermosos escuchar los pequeños pasitos por los desolados pasillos de la Corporación Cápsula_

 _Él, con evidente concentración, se sostenía de las paredes manteniendo así su equilibrio, lamia un pequeño juguete de goma que había encontrado tirado por ahí en un rincón, cayo un momento contra el frío suelo pero rápido se puso de pie sin siquiera soltar gemido de dolor. Aún que los tuviera, su orgullo no le permitió manifestarlo._

 _Siguió su camino por los blancos pasillos tambaleando en sus inseguros pasos, los primeros desde hace un poco par de meses. Era la alegría de la casa como la de sus abuelos que ya extrañaban el balbucear y las sonrisas sinceras de un menor._

 _Detuvo una vez llegado a la puerta donde reconocía, su mamá estaba del otro lado. Con sus regordetes puños golpeteo la puerta con intenciones de demolerla si no le abrían; en su imaginación se vio a sí mismo lanzando la estorbosa fortaleza protectora llamada puerta._

 _Los leves toquidos apenas se escuchaban en el pasillo_

 _Frustrado, se dejó caer sentado contra el piso solo a la espera de que alguien le abriera; ya sea su mamá, su abuelo o ese hombre que se acercaba mucho a su mami, cualquiera que le llevara a su protección. Pasaron los minutos como bien para el pequeño fueron décadas._

 _Nadie le atendía._

 _Resignado, puso de pie con mucha dificultad. Sostenido de los muros ejercio fuerza para levantar su flojo y pequeño cuerpecito. Volvió en pasos a donde sabía estaba la escalera, quizá su mamá vendría en su auxilio si volvía de lanzar las rejas a lo lejos. Si, ese era un mejor plan que esperar sentado._

 _Recorrió la distancia nuevamente guiándose hacia los escalones cuando una sombra negra paso veloz arrastrándose por los rincones de la mansión. Sin pensarlo, fue a perseguirla. Rápido la encontró, a pesar que el individuo peleó con todas sus fuerzas porque el niño no lo alcanzará, una vez atrapado no tuvo de otra que soportar el abrazo asfixiante sobre su cuello._

 _El menor camino con su nuevo amigo a las escaleras sin soltarlo ni un poco._

 _Antes de llegar con decisión y jalar las rejas estorbosas, sintió le fue retirado el mínino de entre sus brazos. Miro confundido y molesto a las alturas donde un atrevido le había retirado a su cautivo de entre los brazos. El inoportuno, tomado a la mascota, se alejó de él._

 _Antes de que el niño siquiera soltara a llorar o alguna otra cosa que hagan los mocosos de su edad, el extraño individuo limpió la saliva que tenía el pequeño en la mejilla._

 _Trunks le vio irse altivo con su amigo entre los guantes blancos: El pequeño_ _sólo frunció el ceño deseando darle su merecido a ese sujeto_.

Con cara molesta, Vegeta sostuvo al gato con solo dos dedos; no entendía porque el mocoso abrazaba a esa bola de pelos y gérmenes.

Aunque no le preocupaba enfermara, despues de todo tenía sangre Saiyajin, solo en batalla vería su muerte no por una tonta enfermedad. Sin embargo no le gustaba que su hijo tuviera una relación tan antihigiénica con ese harapo de pulgas. Se lo llevó entre sus manos dispuesto a lanzarlo al estanque para que tomara un baño antes de gritarle a Bulma cuidara del niño.

 _ **Trunks- 10 meses**_

* * *

 _ **Presente**._

* * *

 _Dos días después del abandono de su padre en aquella isla paradisíaca, volvieron el y su madre en Aerojet justo a su rutina diaria dentro de la corporación._

 _Aunque le molestaba el hecho de que su madre no volará y el regresar en ese armatoste duraba horas, estaba feliz; se la había pasado más que estupendo._

 _Llegó guardando toda la ropa comprada en su paseo, ese que su padre le prometió luego de darle un golpe en el rostro, le dolió claro que lo hizo sin embargo la promesa fue cumplida, no como había dicho en un parque de diversiones, más lo hizo. A fin de cuentas, cumplió._

 _Cerró su closet y quito esa ropa tropical, era consciente de que su padre estaba en el cuarto de gravedad así que no tardaría en exigir su presencia para el entrenamiento diario pese a que estaba de vacaciones._

 _Sabía que el Saiya de sangre pura era demasiado exigente en ese aspecto, como en todos pero éste en específico más contundente a una rutina, nunca cambiaba de parecer sobre la perseverancia de entrenar provocando ser reprendido cuando no llegaba a tiempo para iniciarlo_

 _Se dio una ducha rápida, puso unos short y una playera de tirantes, salió presuroso por la puerta de su habitación casi chocando con su abuelo_

 _— ¡Hola abuelo, adiós abuelo!.— el profesor solo alcanzó a decir 'hola' antes de perderlo de vista, colocó de nuevo a Tama en su posición acostumbrada y siguió su camino cargando una sonrisa._

 _De un solo salto bajó las escaleras llegando rápido al panel de la habitación. Tocó más no fue atendido; espero, solo dos segundos y volvió a tocar la puerta, nadie abria así que introdujo la clave de acceso. Sabía que a su padre no le gustaba que hiciera eso, interrumpir su rutina cuando ya la había iniciado era la segunda regla básica aprendida, sin embargo, recordó la primera que era: No faltar a uno solo de sus entrenamientos._

 _La compuerta abrió y él se introdujo esperando escuchar su nombre a modo de regaño, pero no paso. Llamó poderosamente su atención el no escuchar gritos o reprimendas por parte de su maestro. Confuso, rasco si nuca buscando con la mirada a su instructor más no estaba ahi, algo que le pareció en extremo extraño ya que en la pared había un reloj protegido que marcaba la hora exacta de su entrenamiento pero el no se encontraba realizándolo. No lo entendía._

 _Se encogió de hombros y empezó su rutina diaria de saltos y piruetas, no quería que le regañaran o castigaran por no haber cumplido con su entrenamiento usando la excusa de que su padre no se encontraba haciéndolo tampoco. Aunque se sentía cansado por el viaje, debía terminar su entrenamiento._

 _Dos horas después salió agotado, casi podía sentir arrastrar su cuerpo, no quería volar para no mostrar debilidad ante su desaparecido padre así que subió pesadamente por las escaleras solo deseando llegar contra su puerta y dejarse caer en el suelo_.

La sabia cerca, a sólo dos vueltas mas, cuando chocó con una imponente figura fuerte, rígida y temple. A centímetros del torso, levantó la mirada: La fijó en esa que le veía con gesto serio e impávido con un dejo de confusión.

Inmediatamente se irguio derecho

— Hola Papá.— saludo ocultando su desgano. El saiya, que curiosamente no tenía su ropa de deporte puesta, le miró de arriba abajo antes de contestar

— ¿Dónde estabas? tu madre lleva buscandote desde hace tiempo.— el menor le vio confundido. como preguntaba dónde estaba, cuando fue él quien nunca llegó a la cámara de gravedad. El pequeño, rascando su cabeza rebatió..

— ¿Donde estabas tu? te espere en la habitación de gravedad pero nunca llegaste.— aunque no quería sonar como reproche, no evito Vegeta lo sientiera como tal, algo que le causaba inconveniente explicar al menor sin dejar ver las verdaderas intenciones de su falta.

Con un resoplido, el Príncipe Saiyajin paso a su lado sin mirarlo ni responder. Se encaminó en dirección a las escaleras sin contestar la obvia pregunta del niño dejándolo más confundido de ser posible. Una vez bajando el primer escalón, respondió

— Tu madre dijo que te quedaste dormido en la aeronave, descansa, mañana retomaremos el entrenamiento.— dijo avanzando hacia el piso inferior.— Más vale que lo aproveches por que será doble lección doble horario.— Sin más explicaciones el de cabello en forma de flama se perdió de vista dejando al pelílila parpadeando confundido. Acaso... ¿Su padre, le había dado un dia de descanso?

Camino guiandose a su habitación

No lo creía

Abrió la puerta e ingresó cerrando detrás de él

No lo creía

Se dejó caer pesadamente en su colchón.

No lo creía

Sentia todo su cuerpo exhausto, doloroso, agotado

Y seguía sin creerlo, su padre le había dado el dia libre de entrenamientos y...

¡Nadie le había avisado!

— ¡Demonios! Y dijo que mañana seria el doble...— Cerró los ojos implorando que su buena racha siguiera hasta mañana, que la suerte estuviera de su lado para no desfallecer ante el rígido entrenamiento que le esperaba. Se recosto de lado liberando un suspiro cansado, quizá mañana tendría un día duro pero ahora quería aprovechar su bien merecido descans...

— Trunks, cariño ¿puedes venir a ayudarme con unas cajas?.— La voz de su madre se escucho detras de la puerta. Bien sabía que esa pregunta "¿puedes?" Era la manera más Cortes de decir "Te ordeno".

Con frustración, cubrió su cara con una almohada deseando está le asfixiara.— Enseguida mamá...—

 _ **Trunks -10 años**_

* * *

 ** _Futuro_**

* * *

 _La destrucción le seguía furtiva a donde fuera, carroñera, se prendía de su carne causando dolor a los que le rodeaban. Se dejó caer de rodillas contra el húmedo pasto de lo que en ese tiempo era su ostentoso hogar no azotado por la devastación._

 _Miraba el destrozo de lo que fue su maquina del tiempo, los años como la vida de su madre se resumian en su gran invento, ese del que solo quedaba más que humo negro y polvosas cenizas._

 _Había logrado viajar de nuevo desde su tiempo a la época más alejada a su realidad, y con el viaje aquel ser oscuro hizo presecencia destruyendo la única arma que tenía en su contra_

 _La misión nuevamente había iniciado, ahora cargando más muertes sobre sus hombros; la de la población entera, la de su madre y, estaba seguro, tambien la de la mujer a la que amaba._

 _Apretó los puños en un sentir furioso, tantas esperanzas yacían humeantes en el patio de la gran Corporación, llamaradas danzaban burlonas frente sus cristalinos y húmedos azul nublado, su ida sólo había servido para atemorizar a los que en ese tiempo vivían más que felices, muy desconocidos a todo su sufrimiento, muy ajenos de la tempestad_

 _Las flamas apagaron dejando solo el cascaron de lo que fue su vida, la toco solo para sentirla real una vez más pero está rompió a la simple caricia de su mano._

 _Las palabras de su madre volvieron a su cabeza, en su memoria guardaba la bella imagen de la mujer que le vio crecer, quien, decidida, le recordaba la importancia de su misión, aquella que solo él podía lograr._

 _Frunció en una mueca dolorosa en el momento en que invadió su mente la imagen de Mai, la chica de cabellos como la noche y sonrisa del atardecer, esa guerrera de vida que le dijo que solo él podría hacerlo, que solo su vida era importante. Se sintió furioso consigo mismo, todos decían que el era el único, que era la única esperanza y ahora... Ahora no le quedaba nada y se sentía incapaz de cargar con la esperanza que depositaron sobre sus jóvenes hombros._

 _No entendía por qué la zaña contra lo que amaba, contra lo único que tenía._

 _Tenía, tiempo pasado_

 _— No pude cumplir con la promesa que le hice a mi madre...— cerró sus ojos.— Mai...— susurró el nombre_

 _Dudaba que alguien entendiera lo que en verdad le estaba pasando, dudaba existiera alguien que hubiera sentido la desolación de saberse solo, desamparado, con desesperación y sin lugar a donde huir. Ver a su gente morir ante la conciencia de un tirano, ver cómo destruyen tu mundo y no tener el poder para hacer algo al respecto._

 _Dudaba alguien conociera lo que es ser despojado, arrancado de lo que tenía, o solía tener. Alguien que comprendiera el dolor por el que pasaba, el sentir solitario y temeroso que le asfixiaba._

 _Nadie podía entenderlo porque nadie sufrió lo que era tener que esconderse de un monstruo, lo que era escapar de la muerte a diario, el no alimentarse por días completos, no tener que beber debido a la escasez de víveres, dormir esperando la muerte, despertar deseandola._

 _Sentir lo que es querer arrancar el sentimiento de miedo, de pavor ante lo desconocido, Nadie sabía lo que era estar realmente solo_.

Unos pasos escuchaban acercarse por su espalda, poco a poco alcanzaron a su lado, volteo sorprendido una vez la silueta se detuvo.

Nunca lo imaginó, no lo esperaba, sin embargo, su interior renació al escuchar esa voz brindándole consuelo, recordandole tener esperanza. Le miro incrédulo, asombrado

— No te rindas.— dijo aquel sin verle.— Debe haber una solución.—

Mirai quedó pasmado unos segundos no creyendo posible lo que acababa de suceder. Sus ojos brillaban renovados y con nueva luz. Entendia que no estaba solo, si había alguien que comprendía por lo que estaba pasando. Muy diferente a la primera vez que lo conoció, hoy admiraba con asombro y plenitud el cambio del sujeto parado a su lado aún sin mirarlo. No era necesario, sus palabras habían llegado muy profundo de su ser pidiendo tener esperanza, diciendo que no se dejará vencer, que él también creía que era la única salvación; Ese frío y calculador guerrero se había acercado solo para hacérselo notar, para hacérselo saber.

Miró a su padre sintiendo el apoyo calentar su frío cuerpo.

— ¡Si!.— Mirai asintió decidido, contundente. Renovado.

Ahora tenía la certeza que lograria cumplir su misión, que aún había esperanza y que no estaba solo como lo había pensado, su padre le ayudaría, su maestro le acompañaría.

Puso de pie admirando aún al guerrero a su lado, ese que hace varios años le había despreciado hoy le brindaba consuelo poniendo toda su confianza en él.

Eso era lo que más necesitaba ahora. A su padre.

 _ **Mirai Trunks- ¿?**_

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

 _Acarició su vientre lenta y cariñosamente._

 _Sentada en el sofá de su habitación, contemplaba por la ventana lo que la ventisca invernal colocaba en la copa de los árboles, extrañamente se sentía demasiado sensible y a la vez exceptica. No sabía cómo había sucedió o cuando comenzó solo, y vagamente, entendía el concepto de lo que hoy enfrentaba y sus derivantes. Era obvio pensar que algo así sucederia, sin embargo, no estaba preparada o siquiera consciente de lo que sus noches apasionadas habían provocado. Noches, dias... Tardes. Sólo se dejó llevar por una pasión que hoy le exigía tributo a su indolencia._

 _El punto de visión cambio, muy alejada de la realidad, observaba con disimulo la esférica nave aparcada en su amplio y majestuoso jardín. No había nada que pensar, en caso de que sucediera lo inevitable, tenía que ser fuerte. Por ambos._

 _Suspiro cansada mientras se ponía de pie. Camino la distancia hasta su cuarto de baño; entró y cerró la puerta._

 _Indecisa, tomo de la tapa rosa; del tanque del inodoro, el alargado accesorio._

 _Sus manos temblaban mientras sacaba fuerzas para ver el resultado de esa prueba casera. Libero un suspiro horrorizada por lo que su suerte pudiera arrojar ante la revelacion. Lo observó con detenimiento, dio la vuelta al tubo siendo inevitable el acierto. Su mano desocupada tapo su boca ante la impresión: no lo podía creer, no lo esperaba, no lo deseaba, aun asi, sucedio._

 _Sentó en el sanitario tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, no podía siquiera parpadear cuando las gotas resbalaban por las comisuras de sus ojos: Con tristeza, y un dejo de extraña felicidad, aceptó el resultado._

Volvió a acariciar su vientre sin siquiera notarlo cuando la perilla giró y la puerta fue abierta. El guerrero frunció sus gestos en confusion ante el espectáculo de la desamparada peliazul.

Se cruzó de brazos guardando hasta el momento en que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia y le gritara que la dejara sola en el baño, quizá y aprovechar el momento para un encuentro acalorado entre ambos pero parecía que la científica no salía de su lamento ni para correrlo de la habitación. Eso le pareció extraño por no decir molesto, pasaba el tiempo y ella no soltaba palabra alguna.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa mujer?.— Terminando con su paciencia, el Saiya exigió, no tenía mucho tiempo y ya gruñía de hambre. Verla así, con la cabeza entre sus manos y llorando levemente le pareció otra de sus escenas sobreactuadas, por lo cual sólo estaba perdiendo su tiempo y el de él a propósito.— ¿Quien se murió o por que esa estúpida cara?.— aunque intentaba ser bromista, con esa sonrisa soberbia y burlona en su rostro, sólo provoco que Bulma volteara a verle con evidente preocupación. Algo que le erizo la piel

La científica al fin pudo parpadear, levantó el rostro de su escondite para fijar sus orbes azules en las de los oscuros azabaches, paso saliva antes de responder

— Estoy embarazada.— silencio, no dijo nada, no gesticulo nada, cerró la puerta, justo detrás de su salida.— Vegeta...

La científica de nuevo dejó caer su rostro escondiendolo entre sus manos. Lagrimas de tristeza surcaban tímidamente sus mejillas mientras las contracciones de su respirar dejaban liberar gemidos de dolor.

— Mi cielo...— dijo con angustia mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

No esperaba gran cosa de aquel genocida interplanetario, sin embargo, creyó ver algo dentro de el, algo que lo volvía humano y no solo un egocéntrico obsesionado con el poder. De todas las personas que pudieron embarazarla, había elegido a la peor opcion. Se detestaba por ser tan débil de carne y dejarse enredar en la sabana de un príncipe sin escrúpulos. ¿Como no lo vio venir? ¿Que esperaba, consuelo?... ¿Amor?

Jamas, no de parte de el. Jamás habría amor de por medio, jamás reconocería sentir algo por ella. Jamás sería un padre para su pequeño bebé.

A falta de uno, ella le daría todo de si, nunca le faltaría cariño de su parte. Decidida, removió el cabello de su frente limpiando lo que la humedad había fijado a su piel. Puso de pie y lavó su cara después de tirar la prueba de embarazo a la basura, si Vegeta no se haría cargo, alguien debía hacerlo. Seco con una toalla su rostro hinchado y rojizo. Debía ser fuerte por ambos, por ella y por su bebé aunque por dentro la duda y los temores dominarán sus pensamientos.

— Perdoname...— Sentía, de algún modo, que le había fallado al ser formándose en su interior.— ¿Que clase de padre te he elegido?.— cuestiono tristemente en susurro contra el espejo

La pregunta tendria respuesta pasado los años.

 _ **Corporación Cápsula: Año y medio después de la aparición del sujeto misterioso.**_

* * *

 _Fin_

* * *

 **N. A** :. Espero que les hubiera gustado aunque sea un poco. Así mismo, me dejen su opinión, ayuda o comentarios en un rw.

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
